Ed's Upgraded Arm
by ultimate shrimp
Summary: Ed gets a new arm with dealdy weapons, but Ed finds out that he doesn't have to attack people with his weapons to use them. Please read and review it, it's my first fic ever.


Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal alchemist

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.**

**Note- I'm new to fan fiction so please forgive me for bad fan fictions. This is not a chapter fic.**

Ed's Upgraded Arm

"Ed, lets go get you a new arm. You will need a new arm if you're going to get into lot's of fights, besides you can't do anything with you're twisted arm." Al said.

"You're right, we should catch the next train to Resembool." Ed said.

So they went to the train station and got their train tickets and boarded the 2:55pm train and they were on their way to Resembool. On the train trip Ed saw something suspicious, someone was carrying a knife in their pocket. They pulled it out and started running. Ed started to get really suspicious and followed the guy. Then Ed saw the guy cutting pie. So Ed went up to the guy and asked for some pie and the guy gave him a piece. Then a couple of hours past and then they arrived at Resembool. They saw some of their old friends along the way to Winry's house and they all complimented on how short and Ed obviously got pissed of but couldn't bash them because of his arm. Then they finally got to Winry's house and Ed didn't want to go in cause he knew that he would get a wrench across the back of his head cause of his automail all busted up. He finally went in and got a wrench across the back and the front of his head.

"Ed, how could you break the automail so fast, I only made it for you two months ago. It was my best work on that type of automail. You're lucky I made another one for you while you were gone, but I'm only going to give it to you on three conditions. One- you stay one night. Two- you make it last at least one year and three-you pay extra." Winry shouted pissed off at Ed. 

"Why extra?" Ed shouted at Winry.

"Because I done it before you needed it so you wouldn't have to wait when you broke your old one and I added extra features just look. I added a grenade launcher into your elbow, one of your fingers has a lid so you can take it off and there's a knife inside, its really light and it's the same size as your old one." Winry said.

"What are you trying to do Winry, turn me into a mass murderer." Ed shouted.

"No, I put those things in so you would do better in fights cause you always get into fights. Don't worry about blowing things up all the time because the grenades in the grenade launcher only explode to the size of the average human being." Winry said in a reasonably loud voice.

"How do you know I get into lots of fights?" Ed said. 

"Al tells me every time you visit."

"Al!!" Ed shouted.

So Ed and Al stayed the night at Winry's, Ed was in pain the whole night from putting the new arm in. The next morning they had breakfast and left to the train station where they got train tickets to go to central on the 1:30pm train. So they hopped on the train and left for central. While they were on the train Ed saw that guy again and he was still looking suspicious with his knife. 

"Al, I'll be back in a sec." Ed said

"Where are you going?" Al asked.

"Just to have a look around." Ed said

"O.K." Al said.

Ed followed the guy again and then the guy held his knife up.

"You, give me all your money or I'll give you such a stabbing. NOW!!" The guy shouted pointing to someone on the train. 

Then Ed had an idea, he could use his grenade launcher to threaten the guy with the knife to stop.

"Freeze or I'll shoot." Ed shouted.

"You wouldn't dare, you would blow everyone up on this train if you did." The guy said.

"No I wouldn't, it only explodes to the size of an average person." Ed said.

"Oh yeah seems about right you would have to be bigger to fit a normal size grenade in there." The guy said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" Ed shouted as he bashed the guy up with his automail. Then Ed got Al to carry the guy to security where they gave the guy to the police at the next stop.

"I guess I don't have to shoot my rocket launcher for it to be useful." Ed said.

**There is not really any point to this story.**


End file.
